


Bleed

by luisaakainsane



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Saint-Étienne, Blood, Borussia Dortmund, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisaakainsane/pseuds/luisaakainsane
Summary: Marcel sieht sich Nevens Spiel an, sieht den schlimmen Zusammenstoß.





	Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Diesen OS habe ich im Dezember 2018, sozusagen direkt nach Nevens Unfall, angefangen, ihn jedoch erst gestern komplett fertiggestellt. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt ihn und hinterlasst ein paar Reviews.

Marcel nutzte die Tatsache, dass Jenny nicht zu Hause war, um sich das Spiel von Neven anzusehen. Wenn sie dabei war, traute er sich nicht, sich den anderen anzusehen, hatte er doch Angst davor, sich zu verraten. Seine Ehefrau wusste nichts von den Gefühlen, die er für seinen serbischen Ex-Mitspieler hegte. Jenny glaubte, dass Marcel sie liebte, dass es nur sie für ihn gab. Das entsprach ja auch in gewisser Weise der Wahrheit. Ja, Marcel liebte Jenny. Aber eben nur wie ein Bruder seine Schwester liebte.

 

Der gebürtige Magdeburger war schon lange in Neven verliebt, hatte sich aber nie eine Chance bei dem Dunkelhaarigen ausgerechnet. Und so kam es ihm ganz recht, dass Jenny in sein Leben trat. Nach der Trennung von Anika, die damals gespürt hatte, dass Marcel mit seinen Gefühlen bei einer anderen Person war, hatte sich der Blonde fast schon eingeigelt, vermied es, Zeit mit seinen Kollegen zu verbringen– vor allem mit Neven. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass ihn sein serbischer Mitspieler mit Verachtung strafen würde, sollte dieser etwas von seinen Gefühlen bemerken, aber Marcel wollte einfach kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Neven war nicht schwul oder bi, also hatte Marcel eh keine Chance.

 

Marcel wusste, dass es falsch war, Jenny etwas vorzumachen, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Schließlich stand er in der Öffentlichkeit, die Medien erwarteten eine schöne Frau an seiner Seite. Schwule Fußballprofis? So etwas gab es doch nicht! Auch wenn immer von Toleranz die Rede war, wusste Marcel genau, dass ihn die Medien zerreißen würden, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde.

 

 

Das Spiel lief noch nicht mal eine halbe Stunde, da passierte es. Neven stieß unglücklich mit dem gegnerischen Torhüter zusammen. Dessen Knie traf den Serben voll im Gesicht. Neven ging zu Boden und Marcel konnte schon das erste Blut sehen.

 

„Scheiße!“ Marcel schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Der Verteidiger hatte im Laufe seiner Karriere schon viele Zusammenstöße gesehen, aber das hier, das war richtig übel. Und die Tatsache, dass es diesmal Neven erwischt hatte, ließ diese Szene noch schlimmer aussehen.

 

Sofort stürmten die Mannschaftsärzte zu dem auf dem Boden liegenden Serben. Seine Kollegen und Gegenspieler war der Schock anzusehen. Marcel sah, wie immer mehr Blut floss, wie Neven regungslos auf dem Boden lag. Der Dunkelhaarige wurde hektisch, aber dennoch vorsichtig versorgt, öffnete immer mal wieder die Augen. Das Blut lief aus seiner Nase, ein Auge schien auch etwas abbekommen zu haben.

 

Der gebürtige Magdeburger saß starr vor Schock vor dem Fernseher, wusste nicht, was er tun, denken sollte. Wie gern wäre er jetzt bei Neven, auch wenn Marcel wusste, dass er sowieso nichts machen konnte. Dennoch machte ihn diese Hilflosigkeit fertig. Er erwischte sich dabei, wie er in diesem Moment den BVB dafür verfluchte, dass sie den Serben sozusagen weggeschickt hatten.

 

Die Minuten vergingen. Minuten, die Marcel wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen. Doch dann wurde Neven endlich vom Platz getragen, schien bei Bewusstsein zu sein, was Marcel erleichtert ausatmen ließ. Neven lebte – das war alles, was für den Blonden in diesem Augenblick zählte.

 

 

„ _Neven Subotić, der ehemalige Dortmunder Verteidiger, liegt immer noch am Boden und wird von den Ärzten behandelt. Es sieht nicht gut aus. Der Serbe rührt sich nicht und nun wird es hektisch. Allem Anschein nach wird er nun wiederbelebt. Verdammt, in all meinen Jahren als Kommentator habe ich so etwas noch nie erlebt. Man sieht geschockte Spieler, die so hilflos sind, die mitansehen müssen, wie um das Leben des Verteidigers gekämpft wird … Seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten wird Neven Subotić nun schon reanimiert und so langsam läuft den Ärzten die Zeit davon. Man sieht ihnen die Verzweiflung an … Scheiße. Liebe Zuschauer, Entschuldigung für diesen Kraftausdruck, aber mehr fällt mir dazu einfach nicht. Die Ärzte haben soeben aufgegeben. Neven Subotić hat es nicht geschafft. Neven Subotić ist tot.“_

 

Schweißgebadet wachte der Blonde auf. Es war kurz vor 3 Uhr morgens und Marcel benötigte einige Augenblicke, um sich zu orientieren. Er atmete schnell, spürte seinen schnellen Herzschlag. Einen Blick neben sich werfend sah der gebürtige Magdeburger seine Ehefrau, die tief und fest schlief. Marcel war froh, dass Jenny nicht wach wurde. Sie würde fragen, was los war und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust.

 

Vorsichtig und auf leisen Sohlen verließ Marcel das Schlafzimmer, begab sich in die Küche. Er ging zum Kühlschrank, nahm sich aus diesem eine Flasche Wasser, ehe er sich auf einem der Küchenstühle niederließ. Noch immer zitterte er am ganzen Leib. Dieser Traum … er hat sich so verdammt echt angefühlt. Marcel spürte ein verdächtiges Brennen hinter seinen Augen. Sein Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken, dass es Neven wirklich nicht schaffen würde. Er liebte diesen Mann so sehr. Ein Leben ohne ihn konnte und wollte sich der Blonde einfach nicht vorstellen.

 

Marcel hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, wusste nicht, wie lange er schon in der Küche saß, als er einen Entschluss fasste. Er musste Neven sehen, musste sichergehen, dass es ihm gut ging. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich an den Laptop und buchte sich ein Ticket für den nächsten Flug nach Saint-Étienne. Wenn Jenny morgen aufwachen würde, würde er schon weg sein. Daher schrieb er seiner Ehefrau eine kleine Nachricht. Dass er Neven besuchte und sie sich keine Sorgen machen solle. Er legte den Zettel auf den Nachttisch, sodass Jenny ihn sofort sah, wenn sie wach wurde. In diesem Moment war Marcel froh, immer eine fertig gepackte Reisetasche im Schrank zu haben. Man konnte ja nie wissen ... 

 

 

Um kurz nach 12 Uhr mittags hatte er sein Ziel erreicht – Marcel war in Frankreich. Durch die Medien wusste der Blonde, in welchem Krankenhaus sich der Serbe befand, wo man sich um seine Verletzungen kümmerte. Marcel wusste nicht, in welchem Zustand sich der andere befand, wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde, aber eins wusste Marcel – er musste Neven sehen.

 

Nachdem er im Hotel eingecheckt und seine Sachen provisorisch ausgepackt hatte, machte sich der gebürtige Magdeburger auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Mit dem Taxi hatte er dieses in weniger als 20 Minuten erreicht. Er zitterte leicht, als er sich auf den Weg zur Anmeldung machte. Ob man ihn überhaupt zu Neven lassen würde? Immerhin war er kein Angehöriger, war nur ein Freund. Aber vielleicht waren die Auflagen hier in Frankreich nicht ganz so streng wie in Deutschland.

 

Die junge Frau in der Anmeldung war sehr freundlich, sprach sogar Deutsch, sodass Marcel ihr leicht den Stand der Dinge erklären konnte. „Und da Herr Subotić einer meiner besten Freunde ist, würde ich ihn gern besuchen.“ Schüchtern lächelte Marcel die junge Dame, die laut ihrem Namensschild Julie hieß, an.

 

„Normalerweise dürfte ich Sie nicht zu Ihrem Freund lassen, aber mein Vater ist Deutscher, dazu noch ein großer Fan von Borussia Dortmund. Ich kenne Sie also, weiß, dass Herr Subotić Ihr ehemaliger Kollege ist. Daher mache ich eine Ausnahme.“ Julie machte eine kurze Pause, tippte etwas in den Computer ein – vermutlich Nevens Namen -, ehe sie sich wieder an den Blonden wendete. „Dritte Etage, Zimmer 312.“ Julie zwinkerte Marcel zu, der sich mit einem „Merci beaucoup“ bei der jungen Dame bedankte, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Aufzug machte.

 

Mit stark klopfendem Herzen und zitternden Händen stand Marcel vor dem Zimmer, in dem sich laut Julies Angabe sein langjähriger Kumpel befand. Er hob die Faust, war zum Anklopfen bereit, als er innehielt. Was, wenn Neven ihn gar nicht sehen wollte? Was, wenn er ihn nicht erkannte, weil er unter Amnesie litt? Über sich selbst und seine Gedanken den Kopf schüttelnd, atmete der Blonde noch einmal tief durch, ehe er anklopfte.

 

Der gebürtige Magdeburger vernahm ein leises „Ja“, also trat er ein. Marcel hatte das Gefühl, als würden ihm jeden Moment die Beine versagen. Sie fühlten sich an wie Pudding, zitterten wie Espenlaub. Leise schloss er die Tür, nachdem er das so steril wirkenden Krankenzimmer betreten hatte.

 

Der Blonde hielt den Kopf gesenkt, traute sich noch nicht, seinen langjährigen Kumpel anzusehen. Unsicher blieb er einige Schritte vor dem Bett stehen, starrte auf den Boden.

 

„Schmelle“, begrüßte der Serbe seinen Besucher mit leicht brüchiger Stimme. Es fiel Neven schwer zu sprechen, jedes Wort tat ihm weh, aber das war nach so einer Verletzung auch kein Wunder.

 

Erschrocken zuckte der Blonde beim Klang der Stimme seines Kumpels zusammen und endlich hob er seinen Kopf, um den anderen anzusehen. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Neven lebte. Sogar ein kleines Lächeln konnte er auf den Lippen des Serben erkennen. „Gott sei Dank“, stieß Marcel aus und er spürte, wie die Anspannung von ihm fiel. Vorsichtig trat er näher an das Bett heran, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. „Was machst du nur für Sachen?“

 

„War halt zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort“, erwiderte Neven mit einem gequälten Lächeln. Er hatte schon viel in seiner Karriere einstecken müssen. Gehirnerschütterungen, Muskelfaserrisse, Kreuzbandrisse – aber das hier, das war das bisher Schlimmste gewesen. „Aber ich hab' Glück gehabt. Es hätte weitaus schlimmer sein können.“ Ja, so kannte Marcel seinen Kumpel. Selbst in so einer Situation fand er noch positive Worte.

 

„Trotzdem! Jag mir ja nicht noch mal so einen Schrecken ein!“ Marcels Stimme war ernst. „Weißt du, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe? Plötzlich lagst du da auf dem Rasen und überall war Blut und du hast dich nicht bewegt. Ich dachte, du bist tot!“ Marcel wusste, dass er übertrieb, aber er wusste auch, was er gesehen hatte. Ein Bild, das er wohl nie wieder vergessen würde. Und dann war da ja auch noch dieser Traum gewesen …

 

 

Am nächsten Tag wurde Neven schon wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Er solle sich unbedingt schonen, sich nicht unnötig körperlich betätigen. Gegen die Schmerzen hatte man ihm starke Schmerzmittel mitgegeben. „In einer Woche kommen Sie bitte zur Nachsorgeuntersuchung wieder“, hatte ihm der Chefarzt gesagt.

 

Nun saß der Serbe mit seinem blonden Kumpel auf der Couch. Sie hatten sich für einen „Modern Family“-Marathon entschieden, eine Serie, die beide sehr mochten.

 

Während Phil versuchte, Hailey das neue Heimkino-System zu erklären, spürte Neven etwas Schweres auf seiner Schulter. Er blickte zur Seite und sah Marcels friedliches Gesicht. Der andere war offensichtlich eingeschlafen. Neven musste lächeln – versuchte es zumindest. Marcel war bei ihren vergangenen Filmabenden immer der erste gewesen, der einschlief.

 

Kurz zuckte der Dunkelhaarige zusammen, als er plötzlich zwei Arme spürte, die sich um seine Mitte schlangen. Er blickte auf Marcel, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich verändert hatte. Wo gerade noch ein friedliches Gesicht zu sehen war, war nun ein angespanntes. Neven konnte deutlich sehen,wie sich Marcels Augen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern hektisch hin und her bewegten.

 

„Nein“, kam es über Marcels Lippen. „Bitte nicht ...“ Der Blonde verstärkte unbewusst seinen Klammergriff. „Neven … Bitte nicht … Du darfst nicht sterben ...“

 

Nevens Augen vergrößerten sich schlagartig. Sein Kumpel träumte von ihm, träumte, dass er starb.

 

„Neven … ich liebe dich doch ...“

 

Der Serbe musste schlucken. Marcel liebte ihn? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Marcel war glücklich verheiratet.

 

„Neven“, schluchzte Marcel nun und der Dunkelhaarige konnte die ersten Tränen sehen, die sich ihren Weg über Marcels Wangen bahnten.

 

„Schmelle“, flüsterte Neven, stupste seinen Kumpel vorsichtig an. Er musste den anderen wecken, hatte dieser doch offensichtlich einen Albtraum. Der Blonde klammerte sich jedoch noch fester an Neven, weinte immer weiter. „Marcel“, versuchte es Neven erneut, drückte den Blonden sanft, aber bestimmend von sich.

 

Ruckartig riss Marcel die Augen auf, blickte wild umher. Er versuchte, sich zu orientieren, benötigte einige Augenblicke, um zu realisieren, wo er sich befand. „Was … was ist los?“

 

„Du bist eingeschlafen und hattest anscheinend einen Albtraum“, erklärte ihm Neven.

 

Marcel rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und nun spürte er sie – die Tränen. Jetzt erinnerte er sich auch vage an den Traum. Er hatte von Neven geträumt, hatte von diesem Spiel geträumt, hatte von Nevens Tod geträumt. Der Blonde hielt inne – was, wenn er im Schlaf gesprochen hatte? Wenn er sich und seine Gefühle verraten hatte? „Habe … habe ich etwas gesagt?“ Er musste es wissen, auch wenn er Angst hatte.

 

Verlegen kratzte sich der Serbe am Hinterkopf. „Du hast immer wieder meinen Namen gesagt. Dass ich nicht sterben darf. Und -“ Kurz stockte Neven. Sollte er es wirklich sagen?

 

„Und was?“

 

„Dass du mich liebst.“ Neven spürte, wie ihm plötzlich ganz warm wurde. Marcel war immer einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen. Noch nie hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass da von dessen Seite aus mehr sein könnte. Warum auch? Schließlich war sein Kumpel verheiratet. Und er selbst hatte auch noch nie Gefühle für einen anderen Mann gehabt. Aber der Serbe musste zugeben, dass der Gedanke daran, dass Marcel ihn liebte, schön war und ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper ziehen ließ.

 

„Scheiße“, fluchte Marcel, sprang von der Couch auf. Jetzt kannte Neven sein größtes Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis, das niemals gelüftet werden sollte. Er musste weg von hier, wollte die Reaktion des anderen nicht sehen.

 

Doch bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Tür machen konnte, wurde er am Handgelenk gepackt. „Marcel“, sagte Neven mit einer Stimme, die Marcel eine Gänsehaut bescherte. „Lauf' nicht weg.“

 

Der Blonde stand nun im Wohnzimmer seines Kumpels, musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Warum machte es ihm der andere nur so schwer? „Bitte, Neven ...“, brachte Marcel mit brüchiger Stimme hervor. Warum konnte Neven ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen?

 

Überrascht keuchte der gebürtige Magdeburger auf, als er in zwei starke Arme gezogen wurde. Marcel war nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen, sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich.

 

„Marcel ...“ Und wieder war da diese Stimme, die so sanft klang – so sanft, wie Marcel sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Neven strich seinem Kumpel beruhigend über den Rücken, hauchte immer wieder dessen Namen.

 

Ganz langsam löste sich die Anspannung in Marcel. Er begann zu genießen. Die Nähe, die Wärme, Neven. Vorsichtig hob er seine Arme, legte sie um Nevens Mitte, bettete seinen Kopf an der starken Brust des Größeren. „Neven“, begann er leise, „ich wollte das alles nicht.“ Der Blonde hatte das Gefühl, als wäre jetzt der richtige Moment, um Neven alles zu erzählen. Sie ließen sich wieder auf der Couch nieder, ehe Marcel begann. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr so genau, wann es angefangen hat. Wir haben uns ja von Anfang an gut verstanden, wurden schnell Freunde. Und plötzlich begann ich, dich mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Plötzlich hat es in meinem Bauch gekribbelt, wenn du mich angelächelt hast.“ Der Blonde machte eine kurze Pause. „Und da wurde mir klar, dass ich mich verliebt habe.“

 

Neven hatte seinem Kumpel zugehört, ihn nicht unterbrochen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwer ihm das hier fiel. Aber er spürte auch, dass es Marcel gut tat. Dass es ihn erleichterte. Was muss sich sein Kumpel gequält haben … Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie der andere gelitten hatte.

 

„Jenny kam genau zur richtigen Zeit in mein Leben. Sie ist eine hübsche Frau. Gefundenes Fressen für die Medien. Sie wollen Fußballer mit schönen Frauen sehen. Und ich wollte nicht, dass dumme Fragen gestellt werden.“ Wieder stockte Marcel in seiner Erzählung. Ein Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet, den er nun herunterschluckte. „Darum habe ich sie geheiratet. Ich weiß, dass es ihr gegenüber unfair ist, was ich mache. Aber mir bleibt doch keine andere Wahl. Fußballer sind nun mal nicht schwul.“ Marcel ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich wollte das doch alles nicht! Und schon gar nicht wollte ich, dass du jemals etwas davon erfährst!“

 

„Warum, Marcel?“, hakte der Serbe nach. „Warum sollte ich nie etwas davon erfahren? Meinst du, ich hätte unsere Freundschaft beendet? Dich mit Verachtung gestraft?“ Eindringlich blickte er den Blonden an.

 

„Nein!“ Mit großen Augen blickte Marcel seinen Kumpel an. „Natürlich nicht. Aber warum hätte ich es dir sagen sollen? Du siehst mich nur als Kumpel, interessierst dich nur für Frauen. Also habe ich es für mich behalten. Ich hatte nie eine Chance, werde nie eine haben.“ Marcel hatte den Blick wieder gesenkt, wollte nicht, dass Neven die Tränen sah, die über seine Wangen liefen.

 

Neven musste schlucken. Der gebürtige Magdeburger hatte recht. Bisher waren es immer nur Frauen gewesen, die ihn interessierten, die er anziehend fand. Aber jetzt, wo Marcel so offen über sich und seine Gefühle sprach, zu hören, dass er in ihn verliebt ist – das machte irgendetwas mit ihm. Noch konnte er nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber er mochte Marcel. Vermutlich mehr, als er bisher immer gedacht hatte.

 

Der Serbe griff nach der Hand des anderen, drückte diese sanft. „Und wenn du doch eine Chance hast?“

 

Überrascht hob Marcel den Kopf, sah seinen Kumpel mit großen Augen an. Er zitterte, konnte nicht glauben, was der andere da gerade gesagt hatte. „Bitte, Neven.“

 

Neven hob seine freie Hand, legte sie an Marcels Wange, blickte ihm tief in die Augen, die ihn so verletzlich ansahen. „Du hast eine Chance“, flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige, ehe er seine Lippen sanft auf Marcels legte.

 

Erschrocken wollte sich der Blonde zurückziehen, doch Neven ließ das nicht zu. Marcel sollte spüren, dass er es ernst meinte, dass er sehr wohl eine Chance hatte. Vorsichtig begann der Serbe, seine Lippen zu bewegen. Und es dauerte auch keine zwei Sekunden, da hatte der Blonde seine Arme um Nevens Hals gelegt, erwiderte die Lippenbewegungen.

 

Neven spürte ein wohliges Kribbeln, das seinen ganzen Körper durchzog. Marcels Wärme, Nähe, Lippen – nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass es sich so gut, so perfekt anfühlen würde, einen anderen Mann zu küssen. Aber vermutlich lag das einzig und allein an der Tatsache, dass es Marcel war, den er hier küsste.

 

Gern hätte der Serbe den Kuss vertieft, intensiviert, doch seine Verletzung machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Schon durch diesen einfachen Kuss zog es in seinem Kiefer und er wollte Schlimmeres verhindern. Widerwillig löste er sich also vom anderen, der ihn mit geröteten Wangen ansah. Liebevoll strich Neven über diese, spürte die Hitze. „Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass du eine Chance hast?“

 

Stumm nickte Marcel, traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen, hatte die Befürchtung, seine Stimme würde versagen. Schüchtern lächelte er den Serben an, spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern.

 

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir noch ein bisschen netflixen?“, schlug Neven vor.

 

„Gern“, erwiderte Marcel sofort, lächelte den anderen verliebt an.

 

Neven legte sich auf die Couch, zog Marcel mit sich, hielt diesen fest in seinen Armen. Das alles hier wäre wohl nie passiert, wenn er sich nicht so übel verletzt hätte. Vielleicht sollte er sich bei seinem Gegner bedanken. Auch Jenny würden sie sich noch stellen müssen. Immerhin war sie Marcels Ehefrau, die es verdient hatte, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Ein wenig Angst hatte er schon vor diesem Gespräch, doch gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen.

 

Aber das hatte noch Zeit. Jetzt galt seine Aufmerksamkeit einzig und allein dem Mann, dessen Nähe ihm so viel Wärme und Geborgenheit gab. Jetzt zählte nur noch Marcel.

 


End file.
